I Need To Know
by Your-the-one-worth-waiting-for
Summary: Mum I’m a big girl now, I want to know, I NEED to know, he’s my father." 13 year old Karina just whats to know her father. A man she's never met. A man who dosnt know she exists. But is it as simple for her parents? ...FredHermione... R and R please!
1. Comming home

**((A/N Takes place about 13 or so years after the war and dozen't completely follow the actual books so please just play along. – Really sorry about my spelling etc, trying to sort it…))**

**Disclaimer- Nope, don't own the characters blah, blah, blah…

* * *

**

A tall brown haired woman stands in the dining room of her new flat in muggle London, England unpacking the last box containing some of her muggle cooking books. She looks up with a smile as she sees her 13 year old daughter, Karina, come bouncing along the thin corridor with her long ginger curly hair tied back up out of her face.

'I just got my letter form Hogwarts!' She exclaims, her grin increasing causing her to look more and more like her father. She passes the piece of parchment enclosed in her soft hands to her mother as she puts the now empty cardboard box on the floor and flattens it.

Hermione quickly reads the letter excluding a list of what to get, very similar to the one she received when she first started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry many years ago and lets a smile appear on her lips. Hermione had never thought she would return to England, but when she saw the look on her daughters face the month before, as she told her she had received a promotion, which meant they would be moving to England and Karina would be transferred to Hogwarts she didn't have much choice. Her young daughter is always fascinated whenever she tells her about the adventures her, Harry and Ron had there.

'When can we get my things mum? I'm dieing to see those book stores you were telling me about.' Karina says with a cheeky grin, looking up at her mother her slight American accent showing. 'Can we go tomorrow? _Please??'_ Adding a pleading expiration which Hermione had seen far too many times before.

'Alright then…' she says with a sigh wondering what tomorrow would bring, hoping she won't bump into anyone before she has to.

-----------------------------------

Fred sits in the back of the twins joke shop fiddling with an experiment. The shop had closed hours ago but he can't bring him self to go up stairs to where his identical twin and his pretty girl friend Katie are probably up to no good. Once again his thoughts drifted back to her. The one girl he loved, the girl who once loved him back. The girl who's heart broke because of him.

No one had heard of her since the day she ran out of the store crying, her heart breaking. All because of some silly mistake, all because of him. No matter how hard he tried or his twin, he just can't get over her.

'_She's probably sitting somewhere across the world laughing with someone she loves, and has forgotten me. Married most likely and lives in a big house with its own library. Maybe pregnant or already with a child or two. They'll have her love of books, good looks…'_

He snaps out of his wondering thoughts as his long time best friend Lee Jordan apparatus into the workshop. Lees scar from the war showing clearly as he walks across the room to greet is old friend muttering something about how Fred has no social life. A comment Fred chose to forget.

-----------------------------------------------------

Old memories she had been trying to ignore seem to come flooding back to her as they walk out on to the busy streets of London. She watch's as her daughter looks around excitedly, her robes fluttering in the slight wind, wondering where to go first. Karina looks at her mother wondering if now would be the best time to ask her.

Karina walks up to her mum considering the best way to ask her would be and just decides to get straight to the point. She takes a deep breath then beings.

'Mummy, who's my father? I mean, you never talk about him, no one in America knows him, and Granny and Grandpa just won't answer every time I ask about him. Mum I'm a big girl now, I want to know, I _need_ to know, he's my _father_.'

Hermione looking slightly taken aback, looks back at her young daughter who resembles so much of the man she wishes she could forget, but then lets the shock pass deciding that she may as well know the truth.

'Come on let's get an ice cream, and sit down then I'll explain.' She said taking a deep breath and her daughters hand as she leads her over to a small cafeé on the corner of the street there currently standing in.

'Good morning madam, what will you be ordering today?' A young waiter with short dark blond hair asks the two as they sit down in the coys little cafeé by a big window.

'Two mint chocolate chip ice creams please.' Hermione says as she looks up at the waiter wondering how she was going to tell Karina about her father.

'With hundreds and thousands and strawberry sauce please.' Karina adds instantly with a grin, happy with the thought that she will get to know about the man that should be a big part of her life.

The waiter congers there ice cream and then disappears back behind the counter leaving the two. Hermione takes a deep breath ready to plunge in when the door opens and a voice she recognizes to well meets her ears.

-----------------------------------

'Morning Greg, the usual please mate.' Harry says as her enters the small colorful café looking around for a place to sit when he spots a young woman with long slightly curly brown hair sitting in his usual seat. A young woman he never thought he would see again.

'Hermione…' The name leaves his soft lips as though he was dreaming.

She looks up in shock, her facial features the same as he remembers. Then a young girl of about 13 turns around. Her long strained ginger hair swaying in the breeze coming from the open door, to look at him. Then turns back.

'Mummy who's that?'

**Please, Please, Please **_**Review!**_

**(((Not sure about when ill get to update… quite busy at the moment with school etc. So I'm REALLY sorry if it takes a while.)))**


	2. Introductions and Photographs

**(A/N - Thanks to all those who reviewed and subscribed! Yeah again sorry about spelling and grammar, i THINK it's pretty much wright but knowing me it probably isn't. Thanks again - enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer - Well the the only time or place Harry Potter will ever belong to me is in my dream's, so ill just have to settle with the plot.**

* * *

Harry's eyes move to look the young girl sitting in front of his old best friend. He blinks unsure whether or not his glasses are deceiving him, but she's still there. A puzzled expression placed on her smooth freckled face, her long hair tucked behind her right ear with a few strands hanging free just beside her left eye, her pink lips only just open and barley a smudge of make up on her pretty brown eyes. He looks back at her mother, there eyes meeting, and raises his dark eyebrows before letting a smile appear on his handsome face, everything he had feared for her over the past 13 years disappearing in an instant.

She stands up as he walks towards her, his arms out stretched, and pulls her into a big hug. 'Merlin I've missed you Harry.' She whispers as they pull apart and Harry takes a seat next to Hermione as she sits back down her pretty face blushing slightly red.

'I've missed you too 'Mione, why the hell did you leave me, _us_?' Harry says looking at his friend trying not to let the annoyance rising inside him show. Hermione takes a deep breath then looks up at her daughter. Following her gaze Harry looks towards the young girl. 'I don't think we've had the pleasure, Harry Potter.' He watches as the confusion on her face disappears and turns into a big grin. One which he's seen before, far too many times.

'Ahh, so you're the one who can't do his own homework,' She replies 'Karina Granger, a pleasure I'm sure.'

Harry lets a small smile tug at his lips but his confusion still shows as he turns back to Hermione. 'Where the have you been Hermione? It's been 13 years; you left with out a word to anyone not even me and Ron not to mention Gin; she went crazy when she found out you'd just disappeared. What happened? Wait,' he says taking a look at Karina, before slowly adding 'she's not Ron's is she?' Hermione suddenly looks up at Harry as though he's crazy.

'Ronald's? Of course not Harry, I would never. He's like a brother to me, you both are. Just because everyone thought we were going to be happily married and fall in love with each other after the war doesn't mean it will ever happen.' She says a slight hint of anger running through her voice as she remembers this being the reason her and Fred could never really be together.

'But then who?' Harry asks more confused then ever.

'Exactly the question I've been asking her for years, but my dear mother here still seems to be unable to answer.' Karina interrupts, and then places the last spoonful of her ice cream into her mouth before putting the spoon back in the bowel.

'Daddy!' A small high pitched, dark ginger haired young boy shouts as he comes running into the café. He pauses looking curiously at Hermione and Karina before continuing and jumping into Harry's outstretched arms. 'Mummy's looking for you; she said something about being late, and Uncle Ron's fault.' The little boy informs his daddy as he plays with the collar of his shirt.

'Did she now?' He say's raising an eyebrow,' Hermione, Karina this is James. Say hi James.' Harry says introducing his young son to them.

'Hello.' James says before whispering rather loudly so that both Hermione and Karina can hear, into is daddy's ear. 'Who's that?'

Hermione looks at the young boy sitting on Harry's lap, not too surprised that he has Harry's eyes and Ginny's smile. As if on cue Ginny comes in too the café muttering something to herself and carrying a few full bags of shopping.

'Hey Gin.' Now that wasn't a voice Ginny was expecting to hear.

-------------

The Weasley Wizard Wheezes is packed full with customers, not that Fred has noticed. He sits in the back room of the store holding a photo, the only one he has left of the two of them. In it Hermione's brown curly hair is tied up, but peaces still found a way to escape. She stands side on leading slightly over the railings from a bridge in Hogsmeade, her hair fluttering in the slight wind. Fred comes up from behind her and slips his strong arms around her waist pulling him closer to him. A big smile appears on the young witch's face as she turns around to look at the grinning boy, his grip loosening. Her arms slip around his neck as he bends down and kisses her softly. Then it starts again.

Fred sits just watching the photo, wishing that nothing had happened to break them apart. No secrets, no Ron, no searching for horcruxes, better yet no war. The photo had been taken a year before the war, a that point they both knew what was approaching, just not what it would happen to them. Fred wasn't too sure his self what had happened.

He hasn't seen Hermione since The Battle of Hogwarts, which had resulted in him falling in to a coma. Her, Harry and Ron had returned the night before, and she had managed to sneak away to see him for the first time since Bill and Fleur's wedding.

……_.Flash back……._

'_Hey you,' a soft voice whispers gently into his ear, a voice he's been dieing to hear over the past long months._

_He whips round and stands face to face with the one girl who has his heart. A smile appears on his lips to match hers. He lifts his hand and gently runs the back of two of his fingers down the side of her left cheek before pulling her in to his arms, wishing he would never have to let go. _

'_I've missed you so much.' He whispers in to her soft barley tamable hair. He pulls slightly away as he bends down and kisses her pink lips to which she responds with out a thought._

'_I've missed you too Fred.' She replies as there lips part, she looks up at him with her pretty big brown eyes. 'I what you to know, no matter what happens tomorrow, I love you Fred Weasley.'_

'_I love you too Hermione Granger and I always will.' He say's happily meaning every word with all his heart. There lips meet just as the sunsets over the hills through the dusty window of Fred's room in the Leaky Cauldron._

…_End of flash back…_

The rest of that night had gone like a dream, nether of them wanting to leave the comfort of each others kiss or safety of there touch. A dream which ended with a loud bang as George walked in.

…_Flash back…_

_George walks into his twin's old, dusty room at the Leakey Cauldron only to stop amazed at seeing the sight before his eyes. He closes his eyes and rubs them before re-opening them to still see the same sight. There, lying in bed was Fred, the person he thought, up until that moment, the person he knew best in to world; with Hermione nestled in his arms._

_Fred grunts in compliant to being disturbed before letting out a big grin remembering what happened last night, only to suddenly open his big eyes and sit up realising that George is standing in the middle of the room looking like he's just had 7 bludger's to his stomach. _

'_Shit.' Fred mutters as he catches his brothers quizzing eye._

_Hermione wakes upon hearing this and her long eyelashes flutter open as the bright light meets her eyes. She pulls the duvet closer around her a split second later as she realises her and Fred aren't the only people in the room. _

'_George what the hell are you doing here?' Hermione snaps in embarrassment and confusion. _

'_Umm… Err…' _

'_In English please.' _

'_I think I'll just be leaving.' George say's as he turns and walks out of the cold room confused and shocked at the sight he had just seen. _Hermione? Who would have known… _He thinks, letting go a small smile of delight in finding out what, or rather who, had been messing up his brothers mind for the past year._

…_End of flash back…_

'Fred! A little help here! The store is practically over flowing!' George shouts from the counter of there shop.

Fred gets up with a sigh, placing the photo in his right pocket before wondering into Weasley Wizard Wheeze's.

* * *

**(A/N So what do you think? Any comments/ideas etc are really appreciated! Thanks - please review.)**


	3. Surprise?

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Harry Potter and never will.**

**

* * *

**

**(A/N - Sorry about the late update, I've been really busy with school etc. As usual sorry if theres mistakes with my spelling and thanks to all my reviewers!)**

* * *

'Hermione?!' She asks not quite believing that it is actually her, the girl who many presumed dead after the war, her best friend, sitting just in front of her. 

The tall ginger haired mother drops her shopping, causing a few potions to break, the sound echoing around the now, nearly empty café. She stands there in shock just looking at Hermione who stands up and moves to stand in front of her.

'Were have you been?! It's been 13 years Miss Granger, or is that still your name? How could you leave me!?' Ginny shouts sounding like her mother, before collapsing in to Hermione's arms in tears, the brown haired girl soon felt tears of her own well up in her eyes and cascade down her pink cheeks.

Karina sits unsure of what to do as she hasn't seen her mother cry this hard for years. She looks at Harry who is leading back in his chair with a small smile on his face, happy that the two girls are together again. Karina's big eyes move towards James who curiously walks over to his mother and pulls on her skirt. Ginny and Hermione break away from each other to look down at the young boy.

'Don't cry mummy, it's not good for you.' He say's sweetly causing the crying pair's tears to stop and let a little laughter escape there lips.

Ginny picks up her young son with a smile and sits down next to Harry, as Hermione sits back down next to her daughter. Ginny looks around and notices Karina for the first time and is unable to stop a gasp from escaping.

'Umm… Gin, this is my daughter, Karina.' Hermione say's biting down on her bottom lip not really wanting to know what will come next.

An uncomfortable silence rests upon the group as Ginny sits staring at the girl who represents Hermione… and one of her brothers. 'Dose Ron know?' Was all that Ginny could say as she manages to tare her eyes away from the young witch.

'Why dose every one automatically thinks she's Ron's?' Hermione snaps trying to control the hint of anger that slowly begins to bubble inside of her, as Ginny and Harry quickly looking at each other confusion written other there faces. 'Oh I nearly forgot, we were meant to be together weren't we? Both fall madly in love? The other happily ever after couple right?

'Well he can't be can he? It didn't end happily or forever and after, did it.' Karina say's breaking the silence that follows. 'Please don't faint, we don't want the boy-who-lived to become the boy-who-died-of-worry now do we?' She adds when she notices the confused/shocked expression on Ginny's face.

Ginny looks back to the girl unable to believe what she is hearing, she can't be, can she?

She shoots a knowing look at Harry before grabbing Hermione and Karina's hands.

'You have a lot of explaining miss.' She says as she apparates to the burrow, Harry and James closely following.

Molly Weasley stops her cooking as she hears the clock chiming and hurry's over to it in wonder as her family aren't due to turn up for another hour. She watches as her daughter, grand son and Harry's hands move towards 'The Burrow'. She turns back to the cooking curious, before turning back to the clock something on it catching her eye.

She looks at the crack Ron had somehow managed to make from the centre straight to 'Lost' when moving the clock to the other side of the room years ago. She blinks unsure of what she's seeing. It's moving towards 'The Burrow'.

'You coming tonight Fred?' George asks as he picks up his and Katie's 8 month old son Toby. He turns to were Fred is tinkering with there latest invention, 'Disappearing socks'.

'Hmm... Will have to pass, sorry George. Say sorry to mum can you?' Fred say's not even bothering to look up, as he try's to find the now invisible sock lying some were on the work bench.

'She won't be happy, you haven't been for the past month Fred.' George warns his twin, and shakes his head as Fred completely ignores him. Fred had never let on much about his and Hermione's relationship. As far as George was concerned Hermione had gone missing, or just left after the war with out a word too anyone. Although Fred hates lying, he likes it this way. The last time Fred ever saw Hermione was when she went running out of the shop in tears. He thinks. All he ever saw of the girl was her hair, bushy and brown, yet it had been obvious she had just started crying. Fred had ran after her but she had become lost in the crowds.

Karina lands on a hard wooden floor with a bang, in the Weasley's kitchen to be precise. She looks up as a gasp comes from a short, plump, jolly looking woman with ginger hair streaked with pieces of silver. Mrs Weasley. Even though Karina has never met any of these people, she has heard many story's about them from Molly Weasley's temper to her amazing cooking. She watches, going unnoticed again, as the old woman nearly suffocates her mother In a huge hug.

'Hermione!' She says as she holds her, 'My dear, where ever have you been these past years?' She asks about to continue, but Ginny interrupts.

'Let the girl breath mum.' She say's just as egger to know where her friend has been for the past 14 years, and who this Karina is.

Molly reluctantly lets go, holding Hermione at arms length before adding 'Have you been eating properly?'

At this Karina roles her eyes, knowing all about her mothers eating habits. Her eyes rest on a broom lying on the kitchen table. Firebolt 4.0 is carved at the front. Her eyes widen with glee.

'Wow…' she says a she moves across the room to it for a better look, causing Mrs Weasley to turn in surprise to see were the sudden noise had come from.

Molly blinks several times, not sure of what she is seeing. There before her is a young girl, a cheeky grin on her face and red hair - trade mark of her boys, and Hermione's eyes. At this Molly Weasley faints only just being caught by Harry.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	4. Memories

**I am SOOOOO sorry!! The laptop broke, then the main desktop... so frustrating but should be fixed now! Well here's chapter 4, finally - please don't kill me. The _Italics _are Fred's dream.**

**Again im not to sure when i can next up date but it will be sooner then this (If nothing goes wrong!)**

* * *

'Er... Molly?' Harry says as he looks down at the semi-conscious Molly Weasley in his arms, a confused look upon his face. He looks up at his wife and tilts his head in the direction of the nearest couch.

Ginny takes her wand out of the pocket in her dark blue worn muggle jeans, quietly mutters a spell and carefully moves her mother on to the old, brown couch as Hermione looks on helpless, unsure of what to do. She takes a quick glance across the room at her daughter, unable to stop a smile appear on her face as her daughter continues to inspect the broom unaware of her surroundings, as funny look of amazement on her young face. Hermione sighs and drops heavily into the seat behind her, wondering whether not coming back was worth it. If this is Molly's reaction she dernt think about what Ron's might be... let alone Fred's.

'So you like Quidditch then?' Harry asks Karina as he walks across the room to the sink and soaks a white cloth under the now running water.

'Like it? I love it! Though the game last week was totally unfair, Hamilton was way off side! And that penalty, it was like Carpenter deliberately grabbed Thompson's broom. If Lee had taken her shot a little to the right and up a few feet it would have been the perfect goal, and Anderson's shot? What on earth was he thinking! There's no way the Quaffle would have gone in from that position, I still think he's a way better beater.' The young witch rants causing Harry, Ginny and Hermione to fall into fits of laughter.

'What?' Karina asks confused looking at each of them as though they are mad. 'Don't you agree mum? Or would you like to try?' She adds with a cheeky smile, knowing how scared her mum is of flying.

* * *

_'Hermione?' A ginger haired boy calls quietly across the almost silent room from the bottom of the old creaking stair case, at a young pretty girl with long curly brown hair sitting curled up on a soft, cosy sofa._

_Hermione's hand instantly comes up to her right eye, were a single, glistening tear sits ready to cascade down her soft, now slightly pink cheek. She looks across the room to were the sound had came from, not really surprised to see Fred standing there, his usual cheeky smile looking slightly faded, his eyes shining. As there eyes meet, the corner of her lips rise slightly, giving him small lopsided smile. The girl grabs her book, stands up and hurries quickly past him and up the flight of stair, careful to miss the creaking one. There arms meet for a split second, causing sparks nether of them had felt for what feels to long to appear in there hearts. He turns and looks up the stair case only to catch a glimpse at her soft blue dressing gown, _why_ was the only word that came to mind._

* * *

_'Why Fred? WHY?' The witch demands.'You could have finished your education! It would make you so much better at your inventions, Umbridge has gone! You could have tried to get your Quidditch ban removed! You could have poisoned more of the first years with your stupid, silly sweets! You could have STAYED!'_

_'For what Hermione? I barley listened in class anyway, I can play Quidditch whenever I want at home, We have Ron to test our products on, I still see my friends all the time..' Fred answers._

_'For ME!!' Hermione interrupts, thick, fast tears sliding down her cheeks._

_She shakes her head slightly at the stunned man in front of her before turning quickly around and walking back down the empty road back into the village. The man quickly snaps out of his trance and runs after her, turns her around and kisses her, gently, yet with so much meaning, on her soft pink lips._

* * *

_'Hermione'_

_'Yeah Fred?' She replies from her spot nestled in the corner of the coutch they're sharing absorbed in her book._

_'I.. Hermione I... I love you.' _

_She looks up wide eyed with a huge grin on her face. She leans in and kisses him gently on the lips._

_'I love you too Fred.'_

* * *

_'Fred I have to go, if we have any chance..' Hermione says looking up into her boyfriends eyes before reaching up and kissing him. 'I love you.'_

_'I love you to. Always.' He replies with a smile on his face, before giving her one last long kiss._

_'Mione?' A voice calls from round the side of the building causing two to quickly jump apart, just in time. 'There you are, we've got to go.' Ron says looking slightly suspicious of the pair._

_'Thanks for everything Fred' Hermione says giving him a quick hug surprising Ron, before turning to leave with Ron. As soon as her friend had turned the corner she quickly looks back with a grin and winks at Fred._

* * *

_Hermione sits at the dressing table in her and Fred's room at the Leaky Cauldron brushing her hair, trying not to think about what was ahead of them, and what George would say when she sees him later that day. Behind her Fred starts pacing, and muttering to him self before walking over to Hermione, and getting down on one knee._

_'I love you Hermione Granger, always and forever. Marry me?' He says looking into her warming eyes, a look of hope on his face._

_'Yes' Hermione answers with out a hesitation._

* * *

_Death Eaters everywhere, curses flying... people dying. Hermione. The only thing on his mind as he runs through the halls of the great school, trying not to trip over the dead, dodging and shouting curses, yet he can't see her. _

_Bang!_

_She's there in front of him, a tear falls down her cheek. That's when the pain sets in and he can feel bricks and rubble around him, on top of him. His sight begins to blur, slowly at first, then faster. _

_'Hermione..' He calls out weakly, everything goes black and silent._

* * *

Fred wakes ups as he hears a 'pop' coming from the fire place, George leaving. He brushes away the small tear that had emerged in his left eye and starts trying to block the memories.

* * *

**Please REVIEW (got 8 for the last chapter, think you can beat it? :P) xx**


End file.
